A need exists for a prefabricated HVAC system that can provide a pressure differential between an interior of a building and an exterior of a building, such as a portable building.
A need exists for an HVAC system with a high reliability and ease of maintenance that provides warnings through a human machine interface.
A further need exists for an easy to use and easy to install HVAC system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.